Familiar Silence
by EarthBound Cat
Summary: Sometimes Lucas wondered how Red was doing these days. One shot.


He sits at a desk in his room late at night, staring at a photograph. The photo shows himself, small compared to the other in the picture. The other is brown-haired, and has dark brown eyes. Anyone would think he was mad in the picture, but he knew better. That was just the other's usual expression.

Sometimes Lucas wondered how Red was doing these days.

He had initially been late to this fourth tournament - his invitation had come late, as it had for several others. This was why he shared a room with the swordsman Roy - he had also been late. Thankfully Roy didn't seem to mind that his roommate was a night owl. Lucas had assumed Red would still be there, though, when he came back. So it had been a fair shock to him to discover that his best friend had left, leaving only his Charizard behind.

He sighs, thinking of the times he spent with the other. Many made the assumption Lucas's closest friend was Ness. While Ness was one of his best friends, Lucas had always felt closer to Red. The two could sit in each other's company in silence and nothing would be awkward. Both quiet types, they understood that this silence was natural and good. Ness, on the other hand, was talkative. They never just sat. Lucas supposed both types of friends had benefits and drawbacks, but sometimes Lucas wished Red were still around to just sit with him.

Was this normal to just sit, lost in memories? Lucas thought it was. He often thought of those now gone, whether they were deceased or simply not available. He just couldn't help it. He missed Red.

Sometimes he thought about writing to Red. But even as this crosses his mind, he shooes it away. He wasn't sure about writing letters to another dimension, and even if he did, he had no idea where Red was. Before he had come to the third tournament, Red had told Lucas that he had been on a mountaintop for a while, training. What was it, Mt. Bronze? No, Mt. Silver. That's what it was called. But who knew if he had returned there?

Roy lets out a startling snore, causing Lucas to jump. He glances at their clock. The time reads 1:24 A.M. He should sleep, he knows. Setting the photograph gently back in its place, the blonde shuts off the small reading lamp and goes to bed.

* * *

Lucas is still deep in thought the next morning, sitting at the table at breakfast. Ness is reading the day's schedule to his friends, as he often does in the mornings. Lucas is still lethargic, and distracted, and does not pay much attention, only nodding his head in response when Ness informs him he has a match that afternoon.

The raven-haired psychic seems to notice that Lucas is thinking about something. "Something wrong, Luc?" He asks. Lucas shakes his head. Ness frowns. "I can tell something's bothering you." Even though Ness is talkative, and sometimes not a good listener, he can be perceptive. Lucas appreciates that.

"I...well, I guess I kinda miss Red." He admits to Ness, who nods in understanding.

"Yeah...I miss him too, along with Nana and Popo, you know? Though I guess you knew Red a lot better than I did. Maybe you'll get to see him again, on a visitor's day or somethin'." Ness tells him, trying to cheer his friend up. But that's exactly something that makes Lucas miss him more. Red wouldn't try to reassure him with words - he'd merely make his support known. But Lucas cannot fault Ness for trying.

"Maybe so." He says, trying to get rid of his morose look. Ness gives him another glance, before resuming a conversation with Pit from earlier. Lucas half listens, still lost in his own thoughts.

What's gone is gone. Lucas forces himself to cast off his gloom and join the discussion.

* * *

Lucas had mostly gotten over his earlier mood, just in time for his battle. He was up against Lucina, Shulk, and Link. The battle was going fairly smoothly at first, with Lucas mostly focusing on fighting Lucina. It didn't seem to be unusual in any way. Not many people had come to watch, since it was not very spectacular.

Maybe that's why something went wrong. The stage safety malfunctioned halfway through the fight. And unfortunately, Lucas ended up taking the worst injuries. Just his luck, Lucina had a party ball. She had tossed it, releasing a multitude of bombs, which, of course, exploded on him shortly after the malfunction. The match had been ended quickly, but the damage was done.

Now Lucas lays in the hospital hall, where he has been ordered to stay for the next few days while he recovers. He has already been in here two days. The other three had been in here too, but they weren't as injured as he was. They had been released. He is very lonely, and in pain. Ness came to visit him with Pit and Toon Link, but he didn't really want to talk much. He was too tired. They had other things to do anyway, and couldn't often visit.

Lucas faces the wall when he hears someone enter, footsteps echoing. Lucas turns around in the hospital bed.

He is greeted by that face from the photograph he has longed to see. Dull brown eyes, and a near scowl, though it is now drawn into a small smile.

"Red?" He asks. "What...what are you doing here?"

Red sits down on the edge of the bed quietly. "Ness told Master Hand that you missed me once you ended up in here. He figured you'd be bored in here alone, so he asked Master Hand to let me come visit you. I mean, I'm not exactly doing much these days. There's only just assorted Pokémon tournaments, and my friends are more important than those." Lucas smiles at his words.

The pair sit in that familiar, heavenly silence. Each other's company is all they need. No words. Maybe in a bit they'll discuss how they've been lately, but for now...

They simply remain silent.

* * *

 **Why did I write this...?**

 **I don't think this is all that great. It's just a little drabble I had saved, so I figured I might as well put it up. I'm actually going to write a real story with Red and Lucas because man, I love them, but for now, I guess you can have whatever this is.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**

 **-EBC**


End file.
